


The Things I Cannot Unsee

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Child Death, Death, Gen, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Refugees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Reader seeoks out her godfather after a traumatic experience at work.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Things I Cannot Unsee

Prompt number: 19. I can’t do this anymore

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: Teen

Warnings/Tags: Mentions of death/drowning

The rain lashed down as you walked the streets on this cold October evening. You can’t remember when you had started crying but you were sure it was after you left the station. In your ten years of being a migrant aid worker you’d had seen plenty of sad sights but the poor refugee girl who’d drown in the ocean had broken you. Walking by all the restaurants full of happy families celebrating birthdays, anniversaries was too much to cope with. Staring at your phone, you flicked through your contacts until you came to the one person who might be able to help you, your godparent; Uncle Gibbs. Nervously you dialled his number. You’d not seen him in years, your overseas assignments had meant you were rarely home these days.

‘Gibbs,’ he answered.

‘Um, Uncle Gibbs? It’s y/n,’

‘Y/n? How ya doing?’

‘Not great,’ a loud sob escaped your lips,’

He asked where you were, you looked up at the street sign and told him.

‘Stay where you are, I’ll be right there,’

You stood where you were, mesmerised by the drips of water dripping from the peak of your hood. When you felt a hand on your shoulder, it made you jump.

‘It’s ok. It’s me,’ he spoke softly. You smiled before you dissolved in to tears once more. Without hesitation, his arms surrounded your dripping wet body.

‘Come on, lets get you dry,’ he whispered, leading you to his car.

He took you back to his house, insisted you get a shower and found you some clothes to wear. The hoodie was almost comedically big on you. Not that you felt like laughing. Once you’d eaten, you sat next to him on the couch and you told him about the girl and her distraught family. You screwed your eyes shut as you remembered her lifeless body moving along with the ebb and flow of the tide. The rawness of what had happened ate away at your resolve and tears rolled down your cheeks. She was only a child, she had so much life ahead of her.

‘Shh it’s ok,’ Gibbs pulled you close to him, your head resting on his chest. While he hadn’t seen in you in years, he’d kept tabs on your work, using his navy contacts to make sure you were ok. He was unashamedly proud of you and the undervalued work that you did. When you’d called, he had dropped everything to be with you.

‘I can’t do this anymore. It hurts to much,’ you whimpered as Gibbs held you even tighter.

He knew what you’d experienced had fundamentally changed you and that you might not be the same carefree person again. But he also knew that you would recover your resolve and carry on helping the people who needed you the most. And he couldn’t be more proud of you.


End file.
